


Baking and Bickering

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Jacksepticeye Egos Drabbles [37]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Mild descriptions of violence, Puppet!Chase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: A short drabble of two brothers in a moment of domesticity.
Relationships: Antisepticeye & Chase Brody, Sean McLoughlin & Sean McLoughlin
Series: Jacksepticeye Egos Drabbles [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1210824
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Baking and Bickering

The sound of cheerful humming mixed with the clatter of whisk against the surface of the bowl filled the kitchen. A man with dyed blue hair was whisking eggs and flour together while he read ahead of the recipe on his phone. He placed the bowl on the kitchen island to turn around and check his preheated oven just to make sure that it’s at the recommended temperature that the recipe mentioned. The man smiled, his eyes glinting with satisfaction at the results, before he went back to his previous activity of mixing.

It was only a few seconds later when two long arms snaked around his shoulders and loosely hung over his chest while a sharp chin rested on the crown of his head.

“What’re you baking today, Chaser?” His older brother asked him, curiously peering over his fluffy blue hair to look down at the recipe in front of him. “Cupcakes?”

“Yep!” Chase chirped, brandishing the whisk like a teaching stick. “I wanted to make some triple chocolate chip cupcakes since my sweet tooth was craving them.”

He gently nudged the demon away from him so that he could move freely around the kitchen. Anti dropped his ass down on the nearest chair and watched the younger ego happily make use of his own kitchen.

Chase paused as if remembering something and while he was chopping up some of the chocolate bars for preparation, he looked at his brother questioningly.

“I thought you were busy disciplining some of the more rebellious puppets? Wait…” He squinted at Anti and accusingly pointed the knife at the glitch demon. “You washed your hands before you came here right? I don’t want any blood or germs on my cupcakes.”

Anti stared at the pointed end of the knife with a raised eyebrow. Internally, he mused that if this had been any other person other than his favorite baby brother, he would’ve shattered the bones of that hand and gouged out his pretty eyes with the knife that he was pointing at him. Outwardly, he just shrugged and held up both of his hands which were squeaky clean.

“Calm your tits. I know how anal you could be when it comes to your precious kitchen,” Anti yawned and stretched his arms out before resting his elbow on the island and rested his cheek on his palm. “I cleaned up before I came in.”

“Well excuse me for not wanting the taste of blood on my cupcakes, Mister I-Like-Licking-The-Blood-Of-My-Enemies-Off-My-Knife,” Chase huffed.

“It’s for intimidation purposes!” Anti defended himself with an outraged look. “It’s the same thing as your weird little habit of cooing over them like they’re complete babies and you’re one to talk, Mister I-Forgot-Which-Artery-Would-Cause-Them-To-Bleed-Out!”

“Well my strategy’s great for demoralizing them and humiliating them! At least  **_I_ ** didn’t forget that I left behind one of my knives inside of the puppets when I was performing ala no-anaesthesia surgery on them—” Chase rose to the taunt, his eyes dangerously narrowing at his smirking older brother.

The warm kitchen was filled with the sound of two close brothers bickering with each other playfully. 

_ A Puppet Master Monster with his favorite little puppet…  _

It was odd, Anti idly thought to himself. He shouldn’t be liking such domesticity, such  _ peace _ and yet… Here he was.

Here he was.


End file.
